The fight for her
by JulieNightshade
Summary: A story of twist and turns of oh my god and damn! Not at all good with summaries. I try on my stories enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A young woman with long dark hair with brown eyes ran for all she was worth. She had to get far from him she had _someone to protect_ . It was his fault he killed them all after everything was over once she was close to happiness she could taste it. He came and turned on them. The young woman looked at the small bundle in her arms as much as she hated him she could never hate the lil being that grew in her stomach. She is innocent and that's why she had to get far from him. The young woman ran faster she would not let her child suffer the same fate.

The woman ran far and didn't stop til she made a huge distance from the man no demon. She was quick to grabbed some money to get futher. But his men caught up with her and again she was running the kami showed her the place to leave her child though it hurt her to leave her baby she knew it was better and safer. Late at night she made her move she place the infant in a basket with a light pink and blue blanket and left the baby at where the kami said to put her. The young woman looked at her child one more time tears falling down her face and kissed the baby's forehead.

When she heard the men she ran again leaving her last chance at happiness at a stangers door step she prayed one last time to the kamis to protect her daugther and hope she was doing the right thing. She tripped and one of the men caught her lifted her up to his face "where is the child! " the young woman just spat in his face. The man ggrowled and knocked the young woman unconscious.

 _stranger's door step_

Rebekah heard a loud bang on her door and shooting of men. Than it grew quite it wasn't long til she heard a cry of one so young. She opened her door and looked down. There was a baby in a basket with a pink and blue blanket not enough to keep the cold at bay. She quickly picked up the baby and looked both sides of the street to see if she can find the one who left the baby at her door step. Not finding anyone Rebekah picked up the basket and closed her door. She heard her husband from behind her. "Who will leave a newborn at our door? Rebekah looked at her husband and the baby. "I don't know Marcel but we can't just leave her on the streets "

Marcel sigh he knew his wife her weakness was babies he knew she wanted to keep the baby . As far as Marcel can see the baby was a girl but once he got a closer look something got his eye. "Babe whoever left her here am sure they'll look for her," Rebekah looked at where her husband pointed and looked at him with hard eyes. "No one will touch her I looked after hope when she was baby and I did well and this can be our chance to have a child since we'll you know we're vampires"

Marcel looked at his wife eyes. "You will give up being human to be with this child that was left on our door step?" He saw how Rebekah didn't even flinch at what he said and held the baby tighter she looked at him with hope that he will still be with her and the mysterious baby. He held out his arms to hold the baby Rebekah smiled and placed the baby gently in his arms when he looked at the small child in his arms . She had stop crying when Rebekah picked her up her eyes were open and looked back at him though he lived a long time he knows that most babies slept all the time he knew this wasn't a human child. He's fears left when the child put her hand on his chin and fell asleep .

Rebekah smiled. "She likes you" Marcel smiled down at the baby falling in love as a father would a daugther or son and looked at his wife he would protect them both. "Alright bekah let's introduce her to the rest of the family. " Rebekah smiled brightly and hugged her husband careful not to squeeze the lil baby. "Klaus will be paranoid he has been since hope found a cure for the hollow." Mercel chuckled "when isn't klaus mikaelson paranoid he will come around what should we namd her whover left her here didn't leave a name card ?"

Rebekah looked in the baby's basket only finding a heartshape pendent. She looked at Marcel and shook her head and gave him the small pendent. "Looks like we can name her. She looks like an angel " Marcel smiled at his wife and looked deep into her eyes. "That's perfect lil angel Mickelson "

 _Back with the young woman_

the guard walked into to his lords study. "My lord we finally found the woman the child however is still missing. " the man who stood at the window slowly turned his eyes on the guard his eyes tinted eye. The guard shook in fear of what his lord would do. "So you brought her back without my daugther?! If she didn't have her with her than you should've waited til they were both together! Did she say where she was?!" The guard began sweating and bowed down to his lord. "My lord we have question her but she spat in my face and I knocked her out due to being disrespectful " the man grew more furious and gripped the guards throat " you knocked her out?! Didn't I say not to hurt her? !? Or my childs!?" The guard never got to say a word cause the man snapped his neck. And yelled at his door knowing she was out there with two other guards. "Bring her in!" Two guards roughly threw the woman to a near by chair careful not to hurt her

they left afterwards the man looked at the woman and stepped closer to her when she looked at him with such hate he smiled though a part of him felt hurt by it. "Where's our daughter kagome?" Kagome tensed and looked right into the man's eyes . "You'll never find her sesshomaru she is beyond your reach " Sesshomaru growled and grabbed kagome's chin her fear skyrocketing he loved the smell. "You know kagome your smart tricking rin to feel bad for you and letting you run with my daugther and you stole money from me. My men caught you at new Orleans by the way you told me my daugther is very much alive and I will find her. Her place is with me and the westerns lands and once I find her you won't see her til I say you can."

Kagome didn't say anything and sesshomaru didn't like it. "At least when I killed inuyasha and the rest of your run down group you had much to say to me than even after I mated you and got you pregnant you never missed the chance to say you hate me." Kagome gripped her pants tears resurfacing never looking at him. She than smiled. "You will never have my love inuyasha will always be my love and my only love and miroku sango and shippo will always be my family and my daugther will be better without her toxic father you don't deserve her or me!"

Sesshomaru growled his eyes now red with anger and pulled kagome to him. " I will not let you go so easily what you have done deserves punishment and you dare say that half breed names. You may hate me love but your body says different."

Kagome eyes widen in fear and tried to break free of sesshomarus hold. "Sesshomaru don't? "


	2. 5 Years later

It was coming to visit today. They come every weekend and the bring it. It's like they love her more than me. She remember the first time that brought it here.

 _'flashback'_

 _Marcel and Rebekah walked into klaus home and with them was the baby they found amd already considered theirs. Freya was waiting for them along with hope who was 15. Freya walked up to them and they small child that was safely in Rebekahs arms. "Rebekah who is this? " Rebekah smiled at her sister. "Sister met your niece Angel Mickelson " Freya eyes winded and was about to ask how it was possible for she was still a vampire. But klaus came down the stairs and was right in front of them. Rebekah and marcel both in a fighting stance. "You want to bring every child into this home Rebekah! We already have a child my child hope. I suggest you put that were you found it. " Rebekah glared at her brother he was saved in time for hope to cure him of the hollow but is weary of everyone even a small child. " nicklaus she is a baby she hasn't done anything to warrant your anger. She is already a Mickelson we already adopted her." Kluas looked at the small bundle in his sister arms and softly touched it's cheek. His eyes seemd to glaze over it went away as fast as it came he step back and looked at the three. "She may stay." And walked to his daughter "hope say hello to your cousin " hope nodded her head ever since that day it always came to visit._

Hope shook her head of the memory. One thing always bugged her. Her dad never told anyone of what he saw when it was clear he saw a vision. She heard them walk in and it looking around to find her. Even though she was distant from it. It always came running to her with a big smile on its face. It always gave her drawings and things she made herself. Though she told it it means nothing to her she always gave them to her. It doesn't know it but she still keeps the things it made for her in a small box in her room she even had a picture of them in a frame she was trying to take a selfie with her phone but it came running smiling and throwing the peace sigh coping it's cousin. The picture was too good and she didn't want to throw it away so she printed it out and placed it in a frame next to one of her and her mother.

"Hope! Hope ! Looky I made you a new necklace! " hope saw her running her signature ponytails in place. Seems like aunt bexy dressed her up in another dress. This one was white and pink and she wore her heart pendent. Hope bent down to eye level with the five year. She smiled and hugged her . And she placed the necklace around her neck. "See now we have the same shape necklace see?" Hope smiled after five years she hugged the toddler "thank you angel I love it"

The little girl squealed "does this mean hope is done calling angel it?" Hope giggled she always talked on third person as much as her uncles and aunt even her father tried to correct her she always did it. When she grew we can tell she was from an Asian descent. Marcel tries to look for the girls parents much to my aunts displeasure. But he said it's best they know in case angel needs anything medical wise. Her dad came down after he hear angel squeal.

angel smiled when she saw her uncle "uncle klaus look angel made hope a necklace isn't it pretty! " kluas looked at his daugther and smiled. "Yes angel it's very pretty! " angel smiled and continued "and hope said she wouldn't call angel it no more" kluas rasied his eye brow at his daugther who just shrugged. "She is more talkive now and days" Rebekah walked in as well as Marcel. Angel went behind hope knowing what time it was. "Angel sweetie we know you don't like it but we have its for your safety we don't want anyone to take you"

hope looked down at angel she didn't noticed that her crescent moon wasn't covered up by make up. Her aunt and marcel always put some foundation on her to cover what they call a brith mark. They had to find a pale foundation since angel was a very plae girl. Angel scrunched her nose "angel doesn't wanna! It smells funny!" Marcel bent down to his adoptive daugther. "Sweetie do you want to be taken from your mom and me?" Angel shook her head no. "I know you don't like the smell of foundation cupcake but we only do that when we go out in public. So come on I'll carry you to your mom's room Kay and hope can come with if she likes" angel pouted but went with her adoptive father "yes daddy"

Hope went with them and offered to put foundation on angel. Rebekah marcel and kluas went to talk. Hope looked at angel "I'll put a lil foundation Kay I think they might be putting so much that you can smell it I know you have highten senses but one dab of it should be enough." Angel shook her head and hope began to put her foundation on.

Down stairs the grown ups were talking. "You want to take her that far Rebekah? What if who ever abandoned angel is out looking for her still?" Marcel nodded his head agreeing with klaus Rebekah huffe . "It's been five years nicklaus and angel shouldn't be confined to two places she just wants to head out to the town " Marcel sighed and tried again to reason with his wife "babe though I agree with you angel does deserve to have some fun but we still don't know if anyone is looking for her. Or what they may be capable of we don't want our daugther to get hurt" Rebekah glared at her husband. "We will be fine marcel " Marcel glared back "the answer is no Rebekah did you forget about the six males we killed who were near our home?" Kluas eyes snapped at Marcel "six males marcel what are you talking about?"

Marcel looked at klaus "few nights ago six males were walking around our block. They kept sniffing like there were mutts. One of seemed to found what it was looking for cuz they said they found her we knew it was angel they were talking about. The man was just were angel was playing about 30 mintues ago and tried to barge in. We killed them all and burned their bodies." Kluas looked at his sister and marcel "you didn't bother to question them you just killed them all and your sure there was only six?

 _in a far city but near new Orleans_

a guard barged into the home of his lord. "My lord we've found her! We were attacked the others were killed trying to retrieve the princess. A man and a woman who protect her have left." Sesshomaru placed down some paperwork even though it's no longer 500 years in the past he still had to do paper. "Good job Gia you may go." Sesshomaru got up from his seat and walked up to the sleeping figure on the bed. Finally after 5 years he found his daugther. Kagome was a tough cookie she wouldn't talk it's like she herself didn't know who she left their daugther with. He never left her to herself thinking she'll run when she found the chance. Even after he took her time and time again she still hated him. Sesshomaru smirked and slowing moved his hand up her thigh she began to wake but pretending to sleep hoping he will stop.

He chuckled at her way of thinking. He than inserted a finger in her . She moaned and sesshomaru wispered in her ear. " I've found our daughter kagome and am in need as my mate you have to pleasure me." Kagome sat up straight and pushed him away. " leave her alone sesshomaru she's only five let her live her life!" Sesshomaru growled and teared her clothes and stared at her body his manhood already hard. "You took her from me she calls another dad and another mom that displeases me " Sesshomaru drove his rod into kagome hard making her scream in pain. Sesshomaru didn't stop he kept fucking kagome and kagome cried.

After sesshomaru was done he picked up kagome and bathed her as well as himself she didn't look at him which bother him. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips. " we will be a family with our daugther by our sides"


	3. stranger danger

Marcel was pacing back and forth. "Your telling me when angel was a newborn you saw a vision of this happening and that you and her were going to be together.?! Your sick man ! She's only 5! That's my baby girl!" Klaus who showed no emotions just looked at Marcel "you forget marcel she isn't your blood daugther and am just as surprised as you are I didn't say anything I just thought it was a might have been " Marcel had to calm himself down thankfully Rebekah went to check on the girls. "Than tell me what should we do we need to have a plan" klaus took a deep breath and thought. "Well we can move up to the cabin out in Arkansas we should be safe there " Marcel punched the wall "should? We don't have time for doubts klaus!" Klaus looked behind him. "Daddy?" Marcel turned around and angel looked a bit scared marcel picked up his daugther. "It's alright cupcake daddy just upset" angel frowned and looked at klaus and back at Marcel "angel isn't the cause? " Marcel looked at his daugther with shock eyes. "No baby girl you never make daddy upset. Hey what about going to a cabin with uncle klaus and hope? As well as me and your mother?" Angel smiled brightly and nodied her head excitinly.

Marcel looked at hope "hope do you mind taking angel back to pack her things I have to talk to Rebekah alone" hope nodded her head she heard everything her father had told marcel. Not sure of what to think about of it. Hope grabbed angels hand and walked back to her house to get her things. As we walked angel was already talking away hope was making sure no one was following them. When she heard angel say say ow she saw some one ran into her.

Hope eyed the man he was about 6'1. He had sliver hair and golden eyes and a grey suit to match. "Am sorry little one I should've watched where I was walking " angel clinged closer to hope. And looked up at her "stranger danger hope" hope stepped between angel and the man and glared at him. "Exuse us sir we must be on our way. " the man looked annoyed at hope and glanced down at angel that annotince dissappeared. He smiled and patted her head upset that she flinched away from him.

Hope watched the man walk away and once he was out of her vision she bent down to look at angel. "Angel did he bump into you or did you bump into him?" Angel looked at hope "the man bumped into angel" hope didn't like this she looked around them once more and back at angel. Hope eyes widen how come she didn't notice before. "Angel did you removed the foundation? " Angel looked confused and shook her head no "mommy and daddy told to never rub it off"

Hope grabbed angels hand again and walked faster to her house once inside hope started to grabbed clothes and other things they will need. Angel was told to never leave her side so she walked close to hope as she moved around her house. Once she was done she pulled at her phone. "Dad? Yea we're here and packed but you and aunt and marcel would want to come here some man bumped into angel and somehow knew she was wearing foundation and wiped it off. " hope nodded her head and ended her call. Angel looked at hope. "Hope is scaring angel"

hope bent down to look at angel "it's okay angel I promise I won't let anyone hurt her." Hope heard the car horn amd grabbed two luggages and Julie pulled her Winnie-the-Pooh luggage. Rebekah picked up angel in a hurry. "Mommy what's happening angel scared " Rebekah placed her daugthers luggage in the trunk and kissed her daugther forehead. "Everything will be okay baby once we're at the cabin your uncles eiljha and kol and aunt Freya will be there too." Rebekah buckled angel into her booster seat. Klaus was driving and marcel was in the passenger seat Rebekah and hope in the back with angel between

klaus made sure everyone was buckled in and began to drive. "Everyone said they will be there right kluas?" Rebekah asked klaus looked in the rear view mirror "they love hope and angel they'll be there Rebekah. " angel was looked at the window past her mom she saw something flying at them. "Uncle kluas look out!"


	4. confused and scared

The car swerved and flipped. Once the car stopped angel looked at her family "mommy? ...daddy? Uncle klaus hope?" They were knocked out angel started crying than someone grabbed her and tore her seat belt angel kept screaming . She kept clawing at her kiddnaper. Once she was out of the car she looked up to see a woman she let her go and went to grab the others. When she got everyone out she looked at angel "your not gonna hurt angel? " The young woman smiled kindly at her. "No sweetie of course not. Your a big girl so listen carefully the car crash was someone who wants to take you. He knew you wouldn't be hurt and that you'll surrive the crash he didn't know that your family are vampires. Be warned that he will not rest til he has you be sure to tell your parents that" angel nodded and before the woman left. "Thank you for helping angel and her family but pretty lady why did you? " The young woman smiled sadly and placed her hand on her cheek. "You'll know when the time comes til than be safe "

Once the lady left angel looked at her family, they started to regain conscious and her mom looked around once she found angel she picked her up angel told her mom she was fine the mikaelsons had to find a new way to get to there cabin. They went to a close diner and made a call to rent a car. Once they were all seated angel sat in Rebekahs lap asleep. Hope looked at angel than at marcel "what do you do you think of her story of this woman?" Marcel didn't know what to think but klaus did. "I don't trust it even if what this woman says we can't trust her. I know we know angel actually saw this woman and she was there angel is much to small to have gotten us safely out the car." Rebekah sighed and brushed a stray hair outta of her daugthers face hope saw how upset her aunt was. "Don't worry auntie. We won't let her get her we're family always and forever " Rebekah smiled at hope and held her hand

klaus smiled at hope "seems like you finally like your cousin hope" hope looked at her father "I always did dad I was just a little bit jealous I was the only child before angel came along, " klaus chuckled and shook his head. Marcel smiled. "Seems like she's everyone fresh air" Rebekah smiled as well "that's for sure now lets get some rest hope marcel you too for your taking over once we hit the next stop for gas and let angel get some sleep." Everyone did as Rebekah told

as klaus drove he looked at the reareview mirrior at angel who was now laying in hope. He smiled and thought about that vision.

 _Klaus vision_

 _kluas was standing next angel who was now a woman her sliver hair flowing in the breeze her smile as bight as it is now. 'Klaus do you really love me? ' Klaus chuckled this girl. "It's about time you dropped the uncle.' Klaus smiled at angel he saw hope come up to them they grew to be come like sisters it was comfortable for them. 'Hey dad angel I got everything ready and dad you should know better the groom isn't supposed to see the bride'_

Klaus came out of his vision though that was part of his vision he never thought he could be as happy like he was in his vision. He looked again at hope and angel he knew who they were running from. And he will tell Rebekah and marcel once their family was back at the cabin. No matter angel's father will not rest til he had his hands on angel


	5. Silent Listener

Angel woke up to her father and uncle talking, It was her father who spoke first. "What your saying is that the person who is after Angel is her real father?." Angel eyes widen but still kept silent. "Yes, when hope described the man who bumped into Angel she said he had silver hair and gold eyes, Angel has the same color in eyes and hair, But what caught my attention was the crescent moon on his forehead, If he did remove the foundation on Angel he saw the same mark on her forehead, A woman yelled the name Sesshomaru in my vision that's all I saw." uncle Klaus finished dad sighed. "Do you think the woman in your vision was the one who helped us in the car crash?."

Klaus said nothing for a minute " even if it is we still shouldn't trust her, Once we get to the cabin we will make a plan til than we should focus on getting there." Angel didn't want to hear anymore and closed her eyes. When she awoke this time it was daytime and uncle Klaus parked the car on a stone driveway. Hope picked up Angel and she wrapped her little arms around her. Uncle Kol and Elijah, as well as aunt Freya, were sitting on the front porch waiting for them "well hello brother long time no see." Angel looked at her uncle Kol he was a funny man Klaus sneered at Kol, Elijah stepped in before they fought. " Nicklaus what has happened." Hope who was holding Angel walked up the steps and looked at her family " I'm taking Angel upstairs to bathe and change her its been a long drive."

The family watched how Hope came to love Angel in just a day. Klaus moved everyone to the living room. Upstairs Angel was taking her bath with Hope watching her. "Hope does daddy know Angels, real daddy?." Hope looked at Angel with wide eyes she never asked about her real parents she was always so happy that she never gave it a second thought. "no Angel he doesn't you were left on their doorstep one night". Angel began to tear up. "Did Angels real mommy and daddy not want Angel?." Hope felt bad for the girl and lower her self to eye level with Angel. " oh sweetie am sure there's a reason but what it's worth I'm happy your with us, And I know somewhere deep down your real parents love you ". Angel looked at hope tears falling down " then why did they abandon Angel?." Hope didn't know how to respond to that

Hope dressed Angel in a light blue long sleeve and dark leggings with a headband to match. "Why don't we leave your hair down." Angel nodded her head and walked down to the rest of her family. When they were both down Klaus began to explain the plan. " now we know that this guy has men doing his dirty work, They are most likely searching for Angel as we speak so Kol and Elijah will find them and lead them east we don't know if this guy will show his face personally of he does those here will be ready in case he does show up Angel you must stay here where someone can see you don't wander off." Angel nodded. Rebekah hugged her daughter. There was a knock at the door Marcel got up to open it and when he opened it there was the young woman that helped them from the crash.


	6. Element of power

Marcel and Klaus went to attack the woman or at least restrain her, But she went past them with a speed faster than vampires and found her sitting on the couch legs crossed. Rebekah grabbed Angel and passed her to Hope. "I am not here to fight any of you, I am here to give information that you need". The young woman looked at Rebekah right in the eyes. Rebekah sat in front of the woman Kol Klaus and Marcel next to her with the girls behind them. "How did you find this cabin? ". The young woman looked at Rebekah with a bored expression. " actually your not so hard to follow in fact it was too easy that I took down all of my mate's men on the way here.". Kol stepped up in a threatening manner but Marcel stopped him. "What are you talking about". The young woman grew annoyed and stood up and tried to get to an Angel but a man stopped her. " miss I suggest you tell us who you are before you come anywhere near our nieces." Elijah stepped in he came in from gathering wood for the fireplace.

The young woman glared at the man. "Might as well my names Kagome that little girl right there is my daughter". Marcel and Rebekah's eyes widen and Rebekah looked at Hope. " Hope take Angel someplace safe we will come with you Nicklaus, Elijah go with them". Both men were about to refuse but the look Rebekah gave them made them take the girls away. Once they were gone Rebekah turned to the woman. "How dare you come into my family home calming to be my daughter's biological mother even if you were you have no right to see her after you abandon her!"

Kagome didn't give any emotion away. "You don't understand. Angel was in danger her father is the most feared demon known to man and supernatural beings". Marcel chuckled angrily and shook his head " if that's true then how come we never heard of him". Kagome sighed she knew they will not believe her. " when I left her to your care she had a heart pendant I gave her that to mask her scent as well as yours, You all became nothing but the wind unable to be caught by demons of any kind I did this so that my daughter will be safe I made her untraceable."

Rebekah stood up not believing a word. "If what you said is true then we're going to do a blood test if what you say is true then we will listen til then stay away from my daughter and my family.". Kagome nodded her head who was she to say anything

with Hope, Klaus, Elijah, and Angel

Angel sat in her room Hope was trying to play dolls with her. Though Angel was already five they treated her like a baby. She looked up at uncle Klaus. " is that really Angels real mommy uncle Klaus?". Elijah bent down to Angel and smiled at her "Angel if that woman was your real mother would you go with her and leave us?". Angel shook her head no. " But if the pretty lady is my real mommy she can help with the special abilities that mommy and daddy can't help me with". Klaus' eyes narrowed when he heard what angel said. "Angel, what are you talking what abilities?". Angel bit her lip debating if she should tell. " well these pretty lights will form in Angels hand when Angel scraped her knee the lights healed Angel. Than one-time Angel was mad fire came out of Angels hand mommy even told daddy my eyes went red.". Angel looked at Klaus tears falling down. "Is angel a monster?"


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other unsure what to say to the little girl. Angel who was always so happy and a sweet smile on her face is believing she is a monster. Hope glared at her father and uncle and brushed Angels tears away. "Sweetie your anything but a monster your sweet and the cutest little girl I know". Angel smiled at Hope and started to sway " Angel are you okay?". Hope felt Angel forehead. " Angel feels hot I want mommy". Angel passed out in Hopes arms Klaus ran downstairs "Rebekah!" Rebekah was in front of Klaus in an instant "Nicklaus! She's seizing up!". Rebekah ran into the room her daughter was laying on the floor shaking " what happened?!". Hope looked at her aunt tears in her eyes Kagome ran in to see what's happening eyes wide she took action she picked up Angel and Rebekah grabbed her arm "put my baby down!". Kagome glared and hissed at Rebekah " if you waste my time she will die you may not trust me but I am her mother the one who gave birth to her I know what's best for her back off!". Kagome shrugged her off and ran into the bathroom placed Angel into the bathtub and turned on the cold water " I need ice!". Nicklaus pulled her to face him. "You better know what you're doing save her". Klaus ran to get the ice

After Kagome was done she placed Angel on the bed. " want to tell us what the hell just happened?!". Rebekah felt helpless she didn't know what to do so felt like a horrible mother Kagome sighed and looked at Rebekah "she was going through what we call the change. All inu´s have an element that they can use to their will. Her father element is poison. " Marcel spoke up "you mean that my daughter has the ability to use fire?". Kagome nodded her head. "Yes her fever and the seizing was caused by lack of training, Angel doesn't have the training to use her ability. If she doesn't train she will get sick and eventually die cause she couldn't harness her power.". Nicklaus got fed up and snapped at the woman " its about time you tell you everything you know".

Everyone was again sitting in the living room Angel was sleeping upstairs Kagome looked at everyone in the room. "It started a long time ago. Angel is a dog demon an inu demon to be exact. Her moon on her forehead is her birthright she is the firstborn of Sesshomaru Tashio the lord of Western lands. She is his heir.". Marcel didn't get what this woman was saying bu let her continue " back where I was from there was an evil man named Naraku myself and my friends were hunting him to end him and all the hurt he has done to so many people. In the end, we killed him Sesshomaru helped us. I was in love with his half brother Inuyasha who was a half demon . He hated his brother once the battle was over...he killed them he didn't care.". Kagome wiped a tear from her eye. Marcel looked at her. "You mean this Sesshomaru guy killed his brother and your friend's man that's cruel ". Kagome smiled sadly.

" yes it was but he doesn't see it that way. Once he killed them he made me his mate by force though he says he loves me know he did it to get back at Inuyasha the final blow". Marcel looked sadly at the woman. "Is...was Angel conceived through r***?". Kagome nodded. " yes she was though Sesshomaru took everything from me he gave one last chance at happiness but as you it didn't go so well.". Rebekah shook her head and got up from her seat and paced back and forth. "Why does he want her?".

Kagome sighed " she is a demon who is immune to holy powers she is half miko and half demon with demonic powers as well as spiritual but she is immune to any attacks caused by another miko unstoppable power is what she has. That is why he wants her she has power and that's all that he wants".


	8. Chapter 8

Kalus narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "What do you mean can Angel give this Sesshomaru her power?". Kagome rubbed her forehead in frustration " Angel will have to do a ritual in order to give the power Sesshomaru seeks. I have seen her studies before she was born. Since am human she should have been a half breed " Kagome said sadly. Marcel, as well as Kalus, heard the term she used " why do you say it like that?" Rebekah left to check on Angel and Hope Hasn't left her side since she was put to bed.

Kagome told the Mickelsons all her story from start to finish to help them fully understand. "Sesshomaru knew that I as the Shikon Miko had enough power in me to fully give birth to full-blooded demons he would've killed me too if I couldn't. So when Angel was born I took off with help from rin I took enough money to last us and than some we were fine for a few weeks and I went to make my womb unable to conceive as I knew if I got Angel away Sesshomaru would want another child and I couldn't have that I couldn't do that to my own child. A kami or God whatever it is you want to use by the name Kimi told where to leave her. His men had found us and Kimi knew I couldn't keep running and that Angel can't fall into her fathers hands. So she showed me to leave her at your doorstep and you know the rest."

Marcel looked at Kagome and felt bad for her she has been through so much but there's something he didn't understand. "Kagome if your human and look nothing like 500 years old how can you have that much speed and not age as well.". Kalus nodded his head at Marcel and waited for her answer " when Sesshomaru made me his mate my lifespan changed to that of a demon and since I was born in this timeline my place is here the well was my gateway to that world to this one". Marcel sighed. "Well, how do you we train Angel". Kagome smiled than and Marcel saw where Angel got her smile from. " well I have one friend who was not killed by Sesshomaru and he should be here soon"

Kalus wasn't sure about this he didn't want another one of them in his home before he can voice his concern hope came down the stairs " dad angel's is awake ". Marcel used his vampire speed and was there in an instant as well as Kalus and Kagome " DADDY!". Marcel smiled and hugged his daughter. "How you feeling cupcake ". Angel smiled and held her mother's hand who was next to her smiling in happiness. " Angel feels better daddy not sickies no more". Angel than saw the woman who helped her in the car crash. "Pretty lady! Are you here to check on Angel too?". Kagome smiled warmly at her child and Rebekah knew that Angel deserves to know the truth " Angel baby this is your real mom she is gonna help you learn more about who you are" Kagome looked at Rebekah surprised that she would tell Angel

Angel furrowed her eyebrows cutely and looked at Kagome "real mommy? But why is she here after five years mommy how come she didn't want Angel?" Angel looked at Rebekah holding five figures up Rebekah sighed though her daughter is only five she was smarter than any other five years old. "Baby give her a chance as a mother she'll do anything to keep you safe as well as I she had to do what she had to do in order to keep you safe it wasn't easy for her to leave you. ". Angel looked back at Kagome and back at her adoptive mother. " she won't take me from you or daddy or hope?".

Klaus smiled she didn't want to leave them and he patted her head. "She won't Angel she will have a fight on her hands if she tries". Kagome glared at Klaus but said nothing to him and looked at Angel. " Angel I would never take you away from your family though I am your real mother I hope we can get close and get to know each other I have been told you have some special abilities I know someone who can help you learn how to use them would you like that?"

Angel's eyes lit up with excitement but looked at her mother when Rebekah and Marcel nodded okay she looked at Kagome "Angel would love that mama Gome! Who is it!". Rebekah and Marcel, as well as everyone in the room, stood still though Angel only knew this woman for a short time she already called her mama Kol stepped into the room than as well as Freya " so she only knew this woman and started calling her mama...its good to see you well kiddo" Kol added Freya kissed Angels forehead Angel giggled. "Your funny uncle Kol". Kagome chuckled. " well angel you have much to learn the one who will be helping aside from myself is my friend Koga ". Kagome smiled


	9. Chapter 9

As Kagome explained to Angel what she is and the power she holds. Angel fell asleep too much information for a five-year-old. Rebekah tucked her in again and kissed her forehead. Klaus and the others went to go feed. As her and Kagome left Angel to sleep. She turned to Kagome. "Kagome I know your Angel's real mother but let me be clear she is young and she trusts too easily I wouldn't want you to break that trust with her if you do you'll never see her again " Kagome laugh at Rebekah "I haven't seen MY daughter grow I wasn't there for her first words or first steps. Don't act like she was the only one who suffered Angel grew up thinking that I didn't want her when my heart broke when I left her or the fear that she was found out by Sesshomaru having her back in my life means the world to me that being said I would never disrespect you as Angel loves you "

Rebekah eyed Kagome she didn't know what to say luckily the door knocked. Rebekah noticed that Kagome smiled big and with speed faster than vampires Rebekah was staring at the wall as if Kagome was never there. Rebekah rushed downstairs and saw a man hugging Kagome his blue eyes and dark brown hair that was up in a ponytail was grinning from ear to ear his black suit matched. Kagome smiled at Rebekah and rushed her forward. "Rebekah this is my best friend Koga he will be Angels teacher " Koga smiled at Rebekah and held out his hand which she shook. "A pleasure "

Klaus and the others came back and everyone was going around introducing themselves. Klaus eyed Koga he was too happy for his taste. When he learned Angel's name he laughed out loud. "A demon named Angel wow talk about irony "Marcel and Rebekah glared at Koga Kagome as well wasn't happy with what he said. "Koga if you don't mind please don't make fun of our daughter name once you met her her name matches with who she is" Koga patted her shoulder and laughed again. "Sure sure bet it was hard to raise a demon child though they obviously didn't do a good job seeing how she almost died ". Marcel and Klaus wanted to punch the wolf demon but surprised when Kagome flat out slapped him with a bit of her Miko powers which they guessed since Kagome hand had a pink hue when she did.

" Koga watch your mouth Rebekah and Marcel have done an excellent job with Angel she is a very respectful girl and is very good. They didn't know of her being Miko much less a demon " Koga still had that cocky grin. Everyone froze when they heard a small gasp. They saw Angel standing on top of the stairs. Rebekah rushed to her side "baby what's wrong?" Angel rubbed her eyes and held her arms up Rebekah smiled and picked Angel up. "Angel had a nightmare and than Angel heard arguing "

Koga watch them he studied Kagome's Daughter she had silver hair as well as gold eyes her face, however, was exactly like her mother's save the crescent moon on her forehead. Koga cleared his throat and saw the little demon turn to him. "Hello, little one my name is Koga I'll be your teacher ". Angel moved her head to the side and started to wiggle in her adoptive mother arms when Rebekah set her down Angel walked up to Koga holding her arms up

Everyone was on edge they didn't know why Angel wanted to be held by Koga. Koga not sure what to do but picked her before she started crying she was beginning to tear up and Koga isn't good with crying children Angel smiled and grabbed his ponytail giggling as she did it " brother Koga your hair is as soft as Mommies!". Koga stood still embarrassed thinking that this little girl called him a woman while everyone in the room laughed


	10. Chapter 10

Angel smiled at Koga and Koga smiled she was just too innocent a pure soul though demons are born pure they get easily get corrupted always wanting more power or just plain evil but not Angel she was just half demon and half Miko half human half demon but not a half breed full demon she is but she looks more human than a full demons she didn't have pointy ears

But that what makes her special and why Sesshomaru wanted her. Koga felt bad for the little girl although her smile so much like her mother made him feel like everything will be okay.

 _ **Next day**_

"Uncle Koga can we stop now Angel is getting tired ". Koga sighed he was trying to get her to mediate but she always got sidetracked. " Alright, Angel how about this if you can light this candle with your fire we'll call it a day me?". Angel pouted her family was watching them and it was distracting Hope walked her way over to where Angel was sitting on the grass Indian style. "Angel remember when Aunt Freya had to teach me something similar. " Angel nodded her head she remember that Hope was what her daddy and mommy called a tribred "well how I got to my spells to work was to think about protecting those I love pretend we are not here okay use all your focus, not on the candle but how much you really want to protect your family and aim to at the candle".

Angel nodded her head she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought how she was small but with enough determination, she can defend her family in her mind an older vision of herself into to view she was surrounded by fire she was wearing a black fighting outfit with black boots to match Angel felt her power raise and thought of the candle when she opened her eyes to the sound of clapping she smiled big she lit the candle! " brother Koga did you see that! Hope Angel did it!''. Angel ran to Hope and hugged her hope laughed

Angel looked around someone was missing feeling a bit sad but wanting to know she looked at Koga. "Brother Koga where is mama Gome?"

 _ **With Kagome**_

Kagome made her way to their bedroom she knew that Sesshomaru found out she had left. When she opened the door she saw him standing by the window he turned when she opened the door "mate what have you been up to?". Kagome masked her scent the best she could for Angel safety she had to. " I got tired of seeing the same four walls I went for a walk" Sesshomaru slapped his hand next to her head. "For a day Kagome! Don't lie to me Mate I know you know where she is half my men attacked dead but with holy like energy. Tell me Mate how did you know about the car crash? I let you overhear I let you escape so you can lead me to her " Kagome glared at him and pushed him back. "I know you did! I wasn't going to let you hurt my child! What gives you the right to almost kill her like that. !". Sesshomaru growled his eyes turning pink. " SHE IS MINE! SHE BELONGS TO ME AM HER FATHER!"

Sesshomaru slapped Kagome. Kagome held back her tears "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! ". Kagome zapped him with her Miko powers and stood. " ALL YOU WANT IS HER POWER SESSHOMARU! YOU DON'T LOVE HER AND I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF! IF YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!"

Sesshomaru chuckled "it is a war you want Kagome so be it. I will have my daughter and I will get the power she has am not easily defeated like that half breed Naraku or your beloved tinted blood Inuyasha go your no longer wanted Kagome". Kagome walked away not once looking back halfway out Sesshomaru spoke again. " when I do get my power Kagome I swear to you I will kill you both your nothing to me as well as our daughter now I seek vengeance love "


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome busted into the Mikelson's home everyone looked at her worry on their faces. Rebehak rushed to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome what's wrong!?". Kagome picked up a nearby luggage and pushed it to her. " pack up now! You're no longer safe here I need you and Marcel to gather Angel's things the three of you need to go with Koga to his den it is safe there Sesshomaru won't be able to find it it is well hidden".

Klaus glared at Kagome and made his way over to his sister. "What do you mean why can't we all go?". Kagome glared right back at Kalus her Miko powers flaring. " you're needed here Sesshomaru by now has probably set his men to come here to get Angel I will be fighting along your side". Kagome felt Koga's aura and knew he was nearby. "Koga! He's coming bring Angel please!"

All they heard was Angel's screaming and Koga yelling at Hope to get Angel someplace safe. Kagome Klaus and Rebekah rushed out with the rest of the family behind them. Angel was being held by Hope and Hope along with Koga were fighting Sesshomaru men Hope used her powers and one by one each guard was either burned or flown around Koga had knocked down a few men but there were too many of them. "There's too many of them!". Hope yelled she saw her father and ran towards them Koga following suit Angel shaken with fear. Kagome put a barrier around them and the men still attacked the force like shield Rebekah grabbed Angel who clung to her like a lifeline. " mommy mama Gome there came out of nowhere one of them almost took Angel they almost hurt Hope and brother Koga".

Kagome turned to her and wiped her tears. She looked at Rebekah and Marcel. " when I let this barrier down you three have to run follow Koga he will take you where its safe we will hold them back as long as we can Angel no matter what you hear don't look at what's happening do you understand?". Angel was crying but nodded her head all heads turned when they heard chuckling from out of the grey smoke and bodies a man stepped into view. Angel noticed the same crescent moon on his forehead and same eyes she said. The man stepped right in front of the barrier and smiled at Angel only than did Angel recognize him as the man who bumped into her on the street

"Stranger Danger " Angel whispered. The man smiled at her and Angel hid her face in Rebekah's hair. "Little one am sure you remember me but did your mother tell you who I am? I am your father ". Angel shook with fear but looked at the man. " no daddy will hurt their daughters or sons. Your not my daddy you smell like burnt ash. I know you want to hurt me". Sesshomaru eyes went red and Angel whimpered when Sesshomaru banged on Kagome's barrier a loud band rang out making Angel scream. Kagome stepped in front of them facing Sesshomaru

Rebekah moved closer to Marcel who wrapped his arms around them glaring at Sesshomaru. Kalus Kol Freya and Elijah were already in a fighting stance. Hope looked at Angel "Angel your going to have to run soon - Angel shook her head no " no-no Hope has to come with Angel! ". Hope smiled at her. 'Hey, this isn't goodbye okay we just need to get you safe.". Kagome looked at Koga and Koga nodded " get ready ". As Kagome let down the barrier the four ran

Angel didn't listen to Mama Gome she saw her family fighting for her safety. As tears flow down her cheeks she noticed her real mother knocked down as her real father slashed his sword down on her. " MOMMY!". Rebekah held her tighter Marcel growled and Koga howled in pain

 ** _At Koga's den_**

As they reached Koga's den Angel was sobbing Rebekah holding her trying to sooth her Marcel watched as his daughter cried her real mother was killed by the one who sired her. Koga went to tell those in the cave that they have lost one member. Koga was hurt and felt like he himself lost a mate. Koga showed them to their rooms. He noticed that Angel stopped crying and the look on her face worried him he promised to protect her and he will do just that. Her adoptive parents had to feed she told them she will be fine and won't leave this spot. They stayed near where it was safe

Koga sat down next to her on the floor she didn't seem to mind. Koga pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to her. "She wanted you to have this ". Angel noticed it was a letter she looked at Koga and Koga saw that she wasn't the same. So young and witnessed something a girl her age shouldn't " I swear to my mother I will kill father I will not let her die in vain". Koga was taken back she sounded a lot older than five and she didn't talk in third person. Koga left after that

Angel looked at her letter she opened it

 _Angel,_

 _I am sorry for how things turned out. I hope you know that leaving you was the most hardest thing for me to do. Rebekah and Marcel have done a wonderful job raising you and I know how they love you as you do them. As you get older please don't give them a hard time as my daughter I know you have my stubbornness. Your eyes tell me that. No matter what don't let anything change what a beautiful girl you are. Whatever is thrown at you please don't go down a path you can't come back from. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I am sorry for not being there for you as I should. I am sorry for leaving you so soon but I know I can rest easy knowing that Rebekah and her family will always love you and protect you. I left you a few things that Koga will give you once your ready. Your father had a brother make sure you ask Koga all about him, unlike your father he was a kind man I leave you his robe of the fire rat and his sword the Tessaiga and his necklace of subjugation. As well as my best friends Sango's Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff. with it is a picture of all us know that whenever you feel sad or alone we're always with you. I know you'll make us proud._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother Kagome Higurashi_

Angel gripped her mother's letter as she thought she couldn't cry any more tears started to flow it wasn't fair her real mother has been ripped way from her again. She was only five! Angel wiped her eyes and stood she will no longer be powerless her father will pay for his crimes she will make her mother proud


	12. Chapter 12

**_Years Later_**

A young woman around 20 was walking by the lake. Her red kimono swaying as she moved her sword at her hip. As the wind blew her bangs one could see a glimpse of a crescent moon on her forehead. As she walked near the quiet waters she always remembered the day she lost her biologic mother. How her Father killed her. The young woman sat on a nearby stone in her sleeve was a picture her brother gave her. It showed her mother and her uncle along with her friends

Koga told her all of her mother's adventures. She always kept the picture with her. On her back was what she would call Aunt Sango boomerang and Uncle Miroku staff. The young woman was named Angel Mickelson. Today she will finally see her cousin Hope as well as her aunt and Uncles. Angel couldn't wait happy that they survived that day. Angel looked around brother Koga's den one last time she has trained for so long she has grown close to the wolf tribe. Her adoptive parents found it peaceful here

As Angel was walking back the wind blew something strange it more like sang. " _Sweet child moonchild come here...here lies answers you seek"_ Angel narrowed her eyes the strange voice was coming nearby cave she walked over to the entrance and stood there. Angel moved her head to the side 'i must be stupid ' Angel thought she wasn't going to be like the people in horror movies and get themselves killed. She turned to walk back but came face to face with a beautiful woman

The woman was beautiful she had longer silver hair than Angel did. She held a fan and there was a powerful air about her. Her kimono was a long white like dress with blue flowers printed on it and gold bracelets. The woman circled Angel while Angel was slowly growling something she picked up from her brother the woman snapped her fan shut " my dear is that how you treat your kin?". Angel raised her eyebrow not saying anything the woman just stared back when they just kept staring the woman shrugged and slapped her fan on Angel's forehead. "Ow! Hey, lady was that really necessary!"

The woman smiled which Angel could tell she didn't do often. "Oh good, you do talk I see you have the manners like the half breed son my ex-mate had with the hime. But much like my son with your face in showing no emotions use your nose dear ". Angel glared at the woman but did as she said not wanting to be whacked in the head again when she did Angel smelled a scent and her eyes widen and looked at the woman

" yes, child I am pack I am your grandmother or you can just call me Kimi." Angel stepped back sure of this woman. "My grandmother? My mother didn't tell me I had a one but only mention a kami by that name how do I know this isn't his trick?". Kimi rolled her eyes and snapped her fan open again "deary if I was here on my son's bidding you would be dead now but I don't do any of the sort ad that is below me I simply wish to speak to you I haven't seen my grandpup since she was but weeks old."

Angel eyed her and sat on the nearest rock. Kimi nodded her head and continued. "First off I apologize for your mother 's passing the miko was loved by many. As for my son, I know you wish to end him I come to tell you that you shouldn't he has been cursed long before you were born and losing you is what broke him. As his heir, you must take over his lands ". Angel stopped her and glared at her grandmother. " with all due respect grandmother but I grow tired of your speech you can use all the excuses for what my father did and if what you say is true about his being cursed oh how the mighty have fallen! My mother didn't deserve death he will die at my hands!"

Angel got up and turned to leave but her grandmother stopped her. "Than your no different than he is the apple didn't fall far from the tree and if you do this that vampire". Kimi spat the word like it was foul tasting " and you won't have a happy ending I see in your eyes that you don't see him as an uncle go down this path of revenge and hatred it would change you and you and will be your downfall"

Angel walked away her mother letter came to mind. ' _don't go down a path you can't come back from'_ Kimi watched her granddaughter leave and sighed. "My son how can you cause so much hurt to those you love I'll never understand I hope the vampire brings her something you always wanted" Kimi went back to her home in the sky


	13. Chapter 13

I walked backed to brother Koga's cave with my real mother's words still in my head. I felt the wrinkled piece of paper in my sleeve. When I reached the entrance of the cave I smiled my adoptive parents were waiting for me. My mom hugged me with a soft smile on her face. "My Angel how you have grown Kagome would've been proud." I smiled at her and hugged her tightly knowing that she as well as father can never leave me they were vampires her chuckled softly. "Babe don't get emotional on me "

I giggled at my father and hugged him as well. Today I was able to see my aunt and uncles and my cousin. Happy that they have survived that dreadful day. I will always be grateful to my adoptive family they saw me as their own. Her father kissed her forehead. "Well sweetheart ready to go?". I smiled again and nodded my head. " yes dad but where is brother Koga? I want to say goodbye ". Her parents nodded their head and said he was down at the end of the cave. It's where he slept and were our rooms were. As I moved the bead-like door I poked my head in

" brother Koga?". Koga turned as he heard me he smiled at me when he did. "Brother Koga I want to say goodbye mom and dad and I are on our way". Koga bear hugged me something I am not used to after all these years. " can't breathe!" Koga laughed and set me down "silly girl you think am not going with? After all, I did promise your mother to protect you plus you'll be lost without me!". I rolled my eyes at the wolf demon. I looked at him again remembering what her grandmother said

" brother Koga do you know of any curse put on father Sesshomaru?" Kogas eyes widen and grabbed my shoulders " who told you that ". I was shocked he was not worried before I shook my head. " grandmother came to visit me by the lake. I knew she was my grandmother she smelt like him and I knew she was pack". Koga tilt his head to make sure no one was listening on them and sat us down on the floor. "The moon mother is something else. Yes, she was right about dog breath being cursed. But not what you think. See your father like me had his eyes on Kagome but he refused to admit it. When your uncle and mother were starting to get close he didn't like it his beast was out. So when he found out they were going to mate after the fall of Naraku he snapped for the first time he acted normal but once Naraku drew his last breath he turn and killed his half-brother and the group they have traveled with. He took your mother and marked her the same night. And the rest you know."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion and shook my head again. "But what was he cursed with?" Koga sighed and turned his head. "It wasn't a curse of magic Angel its what demons humans and vampires are cursed with since the beginning ...love and your father swore he wouldn't be like his father and when he did just that he went mad." I got up and wiped my eyes before any tears fell. "Well than he still could've gone a different way about it "

I was in the back seat with brother Koga my parents at the front. We were almost there to the cabin. I was nervous my aunt and uncles, as well as hope, haven't seen me for the longest. I played with uncle Inuyasha necklace on my neck. My heart pendant I turned into a bracelet with silver beads. I wore my black and dark red dress. With sleeves that hung by the wrist. It wasn't short just the perfect length. With a dark headband. I looked nice. My father looked at me from the rear view mirror "you okay princess?" I smiled and nodded my head no one said much since we're going back to where my real mother died

As the car pulled to a stop I saw the rest of my family looking as much as the day I left them. Of course, they did their vampires they don't age. But one held my gaze. My uncle Kalus though he wasn't my real uncle I know it isn't wrong to have some feelings...right? He stood with hope who is still wearing her school uniform with aunt Freya and Uncle Elijah and Kol. Brother Koga nudge my side softly. "Ready?" I took a deep breath "yeah".

I stepped out of the car and was instantly picked up by Aunt Freya. " Angel! How I waited for this day! We missed you and what a beauty you have become!". I blushed and hugged her back Elijah laughed and was next to hug me. "Don't hog her Freya we like to see her as well hello Angel welcome home" I mumbled thanks her uncle Kol came next. "Bloody hell ima have to drain any one who tries to date you dry!". I laughed again "you're still funny Uncle Kol". Kol laughed as well and ruffled my silver hair.

Hope made her way over and looked me up and down. I held my arms out she smiled and hugged me " wow you have grown you're not so little anymore! Makes me sad I wasn't there to see it you're more of a sister to me am still hot though " I laughed and shook my head hope turned and uncle Klaus came forward his eyes wide as he saw me I blushed again under his heated gaze. He slowly came up to me and touched my cheek. My blushed deepened and he hugged me and made sure no saw what he did next and he kissed my lips real fast. I stared at him with shock.

Hope knew of her father feelings for Angel even though she was away for a while he still hung on happy to see he can have happiness. I cleared my throat and looked at Angel with sad eyes "Angel would you...would you like to her?". Angel's eyes looked confused. I explained quickly. " we buried your mother here dad wanted her here for when you got back.". I noticed how Angel looked pained I couldn't blame her I was the same when my mother died. Angel nodded her and I showed her to her mother grave. With the rest of our family behind.

We made sure that Kagome had a beautiful grave she was a good woman and deserves nothing but the best. She always had white roses and her grave was made like a small house with her tombstone and her bows and arrows on top of her grave. We always made sure it smelt like lavender mixed with the rose. To capture of the woman smelled. I knew Angel was grateful just by her eyes. She kneeled down at grave with tears in her eyes. She turned to us. "Can I have a minute alone with my mother please?"


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone nodded understanding what I needed. With a shaky breath, I smiled through my tears "hi mama I don't know what to say... I miss you and wished you stayed a bit longer." I wiped my eyes and made a fist " I know you don't want me to go down a dark path but what happened to you is...to hard to let go. I know he's coming back to get me. I swear mother I will let him pay for all the wrong he did to you. ". I got up and placed a hand on her tombstone I pulled Uncle Inuyasha's necklace and put it on her tombstone. " it belongs here more than it's with me "

I wiped my face again and walked out. I found Koga standing nearby. He gave me a small smile "you can see her now Koga ". He nodded and left. I made my way to the cabin. Everyone sat in the dining area discussing our next move. Uncle Kol and Elijah wanted to avoid Sesshomaru seeing how they almost died along with my mother. Though dad and Uncle Klaus thought they needed to attack him where it hurts they wanted to fight. I sighed and cleared my throat everyone turned to look at me. " well as much as I like going back and forth it's not gonna accomplish anything, Father Sesshomaru is a demon of power he has lived for more than 500 years already he knows how to fight and lead. What we need to do is do something even he won't see which is no easy task."

Uncle Elijah laughed. And I raised my eyebrow at him "Angel your still so young how could you know of a man you hardly know yourself we have been attacked Hope has been attacked at least a couple of times at her school. Maybe we should send you there ". I glared at my uncle the floor started to burn as my anger rose. My eyes started to bleed red everyone gasped " they have nothing to teach me their Uncle I am demon with powers none of the supernatural have I will burn down the school if I have to and no one will be able to stop me" Koga than ran in and placed his hand on my shoulder

"Breathe Angel don't let your anger get the best of you." I looked away from my family and walked out. Koga turned to face them. "Are you out of your Goddamn mind! She is still new to her powers and to say that she doesn't know anything about her real father than all of you are fools she knows more than you think be happy she didn't burn this cabin down!" Elijah was in front of Koga with help from his vampire speed. And glared at the wolf. "Even so she doesn't need to be in a battle the rest of my family is at stake". " ENOUGH ELIJAH!".

Klaus shouted and pulled him back. "We just got Angel back we can't fight with each other we have one common enemy and we need all of us to take him down." They all stopped talking by the sound of a car engine and rubber against rocks. They saw that Angel has taken off with the car. Hope stood up and looked at Rebekah and Marcel. "Where is she going!? They all ram outside if they can still stop her. Koga cursed and glared at Elijah again and pushed him against the wall. " Baka! She went to handle it herself! I have to contact the moon mother! Before she does something fucking stupid!".

Klaus pushed back at Koga and was about to punch him when a woman stopped him holding said first. Everyone gasped at her beauty but more glares were seen as they saw the thing they all wished was never on Angel the currsent moon on her forehead and threw Klaus back. "Dad!" Hope yelled the woman laid her arm out to stop her. "Tsk tsk what my grandpup sees in you still remains unknown. I am the moon queen only those call mother to those who deserve it. What you have done is punishable for death". Hope glared at the woman and the Michelsons were about to fight the woman.

But it was Freya who spoke to stop the fight at least for now. " grandpup? Who are you?". The woman looked up and down at Freya with a look that couldn't care less. "I am the girl's grandmother you may call me Kimi and she just went to see my son. You -she pointed at Elijah " have just sent her to her death. That is if things go a certain way it won't be long til he finds her like she wants."


	15. Chapter 15

I parked the car and got out. Though I spent years in the cave that didn't stop mom and dad from teaching me to drive. I looked around we were still in Arkansas not in New Orleans. I found a spot that held no buildings if I guess right father wouldn't like being near humans so streets and busy areas were a no go. I changed into my fighting armor it was a suite similar to Aunt Sango's but it was just all black. If I did this right then sure enough father will come. I stood in the middle of the small clearing I found. Koga said to just breathe deep and concentrate on letting it out but not hurting any nearby animals or demons.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe and let out aura letting loose my power with my holy energy. Many animals scattered and a pink wave that no human eye can see spread through the clearing smiling proud of my self that I got it right now I just hope father or one of his goons felt it.

 _ **Sesshomaru Home not far from Angel**_

A few guards went stiff when a power shock shook the whole area and stung slightly. They knew it was of holy like energy one guard, however, knew who was sending this kind of power out and went to his lord office

Sesshomaru growled and tossed the many maps of possible hideouts that his daughter could be at but no one could find her or the damn wolf. The attacks on the cousin school didn't draw her out or the attacks on the family. He should've just killed them all when he had a chance. A knock got him away from his thoughts. "Come in.". The guard slowly walked in. When he saw the maps on the floor he looked at his lord who looked like he wanted to kill something or someone. " pardon my interruption my lord but it seems the little lady might be near a great energy was felt and its one like her late mother's it came south of here ". Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes he didn't know if this was a trick he didn't smell any lie on the guard but he felt something sting a bit but brushed it off. He got to the door and looked at the guard "we are going to get her"

 _ **With Angel**_

Its been 45 minutes already! I thought as I played with fire that formed in my palm. If they didn't come then I will leave and find somewhere else and try again. I closed my palm and the fire died out. I was about to leave one a movement caught my eye. I saw many guards coming my way I know am surrounded one of them tried to attack but dodge and grabbed him and through him to the others. "If you think to even touch me! ILL BURN EVERY SINGLE OF YOU!" I yelled and they backed up just a little. That's when he came out. With his stoic face still intact like the last time, I saw him. "Daughter you are still young and fight like the weakest of demons like your vile uncle Inuyasha ". I glared at him and my hands were covered in fire. " At least he wasn't a killer and killed innocents for mere enjoyment! He loved my mother! And you took both their lives out of pure jealousy!"

Her father raised his eyebrows and shook his head. " is that what your mother told you? You know nothing of the half breed and what he has done. Yet you speak as if he is good". I threw fire at him which he easily dodged. "He was a good man more than you ever will be!". Her father growled and flew straight to me before I could do anything he knocked me out and fell to the ground. All I felt was him picking me up

 ** _With Kimi and the Michelsons_**

Kimi glared at the family she looked at Koga " wolf you will go back to your den I will go deal with my son. You lot will stay here you will cause nothing but problems if you interfere. ". Klaus glared back but it was Marcel who spoke. " why do care about Angel anyway you and Kagome just left her! Since every single one of you arrived you brought nothing but pain! You all need to leave her alone!". Kimi walked towards Marcel and slapped him and when Rebekah tried to attack her she was thrown back by Koga "you will not speak ill of the Miko! She loved her daughter and died for her you call my grandpup family yet you wouldn't listen to her plan or come to see her at the cave she was at. As a kami, I can do only so little I see everything and hear everything you Nicklaus should be ashamed claimed to love my grandpup yet slept with many woman hope you have also spoken ill just by a bit."

Kimi looked at everyone and they can just feel her power. "I will make this right and none of you will have her as part of your family you don't deserve her. I will give her the family she deserves. Rebekah, I will send you a gift as an apology for hitting your mate and for loving my grandpup as your own Good day we leave wolf go back now!"

The Michelson watched as the woman went and Koga none of them said a word

 ** _With Sesshomaru_**

I looked at my daughter sleeping on the bed she has grown to be an eye catcher just like her mother. My grip tightens on my teacup. I shouldn't have killed her yes I was angry but I took the life of one I loved and who made another. I did nothing but hurt them both. I went to the door and asked the guard to bring another cup of tea with something in it. He will finish it he won't stop halfway. I heard her groan and sit up rubbing her forehead.

I walked up to her. "When fighting don't let your emotions get the best of you " she pushed me away and glared. "Why did you seek me, daughter?". She glared at me and shrug. " thought we could chat have a father-daughter bonding moment ". I knew she was being sarcastic she definitely has her mother temper. The guard came in and set the tray of tea down and left. I grabbed a cup and nodded at the other one telling her to drink. When she raised an eyebrow I saw myself. She was balanced between myself and her mother. " you got to be crazy to think I'll drink anything from you"

I looked at her from my cup "very well but if you don't drink it than you'll be in deep pain you used a lot of your powers and it weaken you. You haven't learned much have you?". She walked to the small table I moved to and stood across me. Her eyes like my own but held much of her mother's stubbornness in them " I want you to stop attacking my family as well as my cousin school they didn't do any to you its me you want you have me now leave them alone. ". I slammed my cup on the table I was a bit impressed when she didn't even flinch. I didn't smell fear but determination. " they took my child that's enough to attack them be grateful I didn't kill them ". She growled at me and pointed her finger at me " yet you killed my mother!". I looked away not willing to show her how much I regrated the choice. I saw her eye the tea I know she's thirsty I can't feel bad when she does drink it I already lost so much might as well get the power I seeked before meeting the Miko

She looked at me. "You haven't killed me yet am sure you didn't do anything to the tea its below you ". That's what I wanted you to think yet you haven't thought about that yet. I watched her drink it my beast fought in its cage as he was furious at what I've done. She started coughing and went down on her knees she looked at me with slight tears in her she's. " what *cough cough* have you done to me!". I looked down at her and placed my hand on her head. "You shall be with your and Rin" she started to cough up blood now her heartbeat starting to slow. "Am your *cough cough *daughter why!".

She fell to the floor and I just stood there. The door banged open and I turned only to be slapped " SESSHOMARU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" my mother went to pick her grandpup she looked at me and I flinched a bit unlike me. "You are not the boy I raised your father will be disappointed in you!" she picked up Angel and I moved to stop her. "Boy remember who your mother is" and with that they left

 ** _Kimi_**

I never felt much but when it came to her loved ones she felt a bit. She did love her son and the Miko and her grandpup. But Angel didn't know the full story. She looked down at her her heartbeat is slightly fading she had a choice to make. She laid Angel down and used her powers. "It will save you as well as your parents I will help you do it " and with the sky starting to rain the moon mother used all her strength and angel was lifted into the air with a scream from the moon mother Angel disappeared with a light


	16. Chapter 16

_**With Angel**_

All I can remember was my father poisoning me 'am sorry mother I failed ' i was in darkness I felt nothing I heard a slight whispering _"with all my strength I sent you back fix the mistakes that led to this place. Remember all that you think is not what it was."_ I narrowed my eyes that sounded like grandmother! But what does she mean?!

All of the sudden I woke up and saw a blue sky and many trees. I was laying down I used my arms to sit myself up "wh-what the-!" there were no buildings just green grass and a whole mess of trees. I saw a lake nearby I went to it my throat was hurting a drink will help. I spat out the water once I saw my reflection. I was wearing a white dress that was too big for my small frame it had gold tip sleeves and gold around the bottom of the dress. My crescent moon visible my bangs were short when I kept it long my silver hair was longer than it was and I was back at being five!

Where was I? "WIND SCAR!". I turned around and saw a gush of wind heading towards me my eyes widen I slit it in two and the wind died down with fire like sparks died with it. When it stopped a man dressed in red with white ears came to stand in front of me he looked familiar but I can't say I never met a man like him before. " Inuyasha SIT BOY!". My shock became larger when a girl ran up to the six-foot crater that held the man. She...she looked a lot like mother! "Inuyasha you can't just use your wind scar she didn't do anything. Am sorry for my friend here are you lost?". I continued to stare she was alive! Wait does this mean?

 _ **Kagome's Pov**_

" Oi! Wench what you do that for! I didn't know if she was dangerous or not her aura is powerful!". Kagome huffed and looked at the girl she looked like Sesshomaru but she looks no older than five! The girl still stared at me as if she couldn't believe I was there. "Little girl, what's your name where are your parents?" she shook her head as if she was dazed and spoke in a cute voice that any child would have. "They have been gone for a while. " Inuyasha sniffed the girl and it was rude. "Inuyasha sit!". The girl giggled and looked at me. I smiled and held my hand out to her " what the hell Kagome! I was just sniffing her "!"

I glared at him sometimes he was like a child. " it was rude can't you tell she was scared!"

"I wasn't rude!

" yes you were "

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not"

"Was too!"

"Was not wench "

" SIT BOY!"

I held my hand out which the little girl quickly took I looked over my shoulder at Inuyasha "we'll see you back at camp!". I made my way back to camp with a cute little girl. When we reached there Shippo jumped into my arms " Mama!" I laughed and ruffled his hair and he turned to the girl next to me "Kagome who is that?" I looked at the her I haven't found out her name yet. She seemed to understand and hid slightly behind me "my name is Angel Mickelson "

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Angel! Am Kagome this is Shippo that there is Mrikou beware of his cursed other hand and that's Sango and her cat Kilala." Mrikou placed a hand on his heart and looked hurt "you pain me Kagome" Sango slapped the monk and smiled at Angel than froze " "Kagome look at her forehead" The girl turned to me and I saw her crescent moon "holy moly are you Sesshomaru's kid!?". The girl frowned and a look of pain covered her small face

"I knew she had my brothers scent! But when did he have a kid!"

"That is none of your concern Halfbreed "

I looked at Sesshomaru who came from nowhere and Angel hid behind me her fear showing. I put myself in front of her. "We found her by the lake she looked lost ". Sesshomaru walked towards me the girl looked at me when I blushed as he stopped in front of me. " Miko move I wish to see the child" Angel gripped my shirt and shook. "Sesshomaru she is scared let her calm down first " Sesshomaru eyes narrowed at me. "Move aside Miko or I shall remove you myself " Angel didn't like what he said and stood in front of me glaring at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru eyes widen but quickly changed it I thought I imagined it.

"What purpose do you have to play with this Sesshomaru this way child?". I saw how Angel now didn't seem scared but held anger towards Sesshomaru but wasn't he her father? " I need no trick father I don't seek to play games with you I know not how of I got here but I am your child but not of this time" she even spoke like him but try as she might she looked cute when she was pretending to act tough. Mrikou stood from where he was sitting. "Well, Angel are you saying that you're also from the future as lady Kagome?"

Angel nodded her head. I was a bit confused how was it possible?! No demons were in the future not that I can sense. Sesshomaru growled. "Tell me girl who is your mother?" Angel shook her head no and growled back herself Inuyasha snapped "keh! Look I don't care about the brat so Ice prick take your brat and go!" I saw that Angel looked hurt at Inuyasha harsh words I got annoyed with him "Sit boy!"

Sesshomaru watched with amusement as his half-brother went down with a magical pull. But turned to the kid "tell me now girl". Angel looked mad herself. " I will not tell you or you'll kill her" I gasped and turned to Sesshomaru "you didn't Sesshomaru?". Sesshomaru grabbed the girl by her dress with a scared yelp came from her she struggled in his grasp. "Sesshomaru put her down! She is just a child!"

He ignored me! He looked at Angel in the eyes. "I already know so might as well tell me". Angel glared back " if you already know there's no need for me to say" Sesshomaru growled, "I will never hurt my mate much less my pup". Angel slumped and tears went down her cheeks " yet you killed my mother and poisoned me I died but I somehow ended up here tell me father if am lying my scent will tell you different "

The whole group went silent even the Demon Lord himself. He let go of Angel and I rushed to her side picking her up "you will come with this Sesshomaru ". Angel shook her head no I looked at Sesshomaru " let her decided Sesshomaru if you want to get answers from her be kind to her" angel looked at me "May I Stay with you?"

Inuyasha yelled. "Hell no!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Kagome's Pov**_

I turned to Inuyasha hands on my hips everyone knows I meant business when I talk this way. "Inuyasha if Angel wants to stay she can! You don't have to be so mean to her she is just a child what can she possibly do!?"

Inuyasha looked at Angel who was sitting on the ground next to Shippo and Kilala. "I already have to take care of you! I don't want to babysit two Kagome's beside she's assholes kid so hell no! She only be a liability " I frowned at his harsh words I was about to sit him til- _SLAP!_

Everyone was shocked forgetting that Sesshomaru was also here did nothing but chuckle which is even more surprising. I didn't even see her move let alone see her slap Inuyahsa. "Do not talk bad about her as I far as I can tell uncle she runs the group not you" Angel said as she looked down with her hand still in the air.

Inuyasha glared at her and I stepped in before anything got too out of hand if it hasn't already. "Inuyasha she stays I'll make you some ramen?" that always worked all he did was 'keh' and sat on a tree to sulk. Sesshomaru turned to me I don't know why I keep blushing every time he looks at me.

"Miko I shall leave her here then. I trust she can fend for herself and girl you will answer this Sesshomaru questions " .I giggled when Angel just stuck out her tongue at him he glared at her "I will be back ". Angel laughed hard everyone looked at her like she was crazy "okay terminator " I couldn't help but laugh as well. At her movie reference

When all the drama settled we have made camp and Inuyasha had his ramen. I looked at Angel questions of my own I want to ask her. "Angel, who is your mother? Your last name sounds different and it's not Sesshomaru's?" even Inuyasha ear twitch as well as he was curious as well but too stubborn to admit it.

Angel looked down at her bowl of ramen "it's my foster mother's last name. ". I looked at her confused Miroku looked at her with sad eyes. " I think Kagome she was not with her biological mother and another took care of her. ". I looked at Angel who nodded her head

" is right. When I was but few weeks mother left me at my adoptive mother's doorstep. She was a beautiful woman and a wonderful mother she protected me like I was her own. My mother left me there cause she feared father since he craved power. "

Miroku smiled sadly at her Sango and Kagome hugging each other crying. "That is so sad!" shippo hugged Angel and Kilalamewedd at her Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How did asshole even kill your mother anyways and who is your real mother kid?"

"SIT BOY!" I yelled and Inuyasha fell from his tree and into the dirt. "Wench I was just asking a damn question!". Both Sango and Kagome yelled ." ask nicely!"

Angel shook her head. "I can not tell you who my real mother is but my foster mother is not dead I will tell you this father killed my real mother not my foster mother. I saw it with my own eyes. I only knew her for I believe a week and a half til he took her from me."

I still couldn't believe Sesshomaru would do such a thing sure his name is killing perfection but his own mate and child? Inuyasha looked up and everyone did as well and saw Kikyo's soul stealers. "I'll be back don't wait up".

I sighed again really!? " what are those snake-like things?". Angel said Sango spoke through clenched teeth "its another Miko who Inuyasha is still messing with " she looked my way and her eyes fell to the forest that Inuyasha went "am assuming she isn't well liked here is she?"

I spoke before anyone can reply to her. "It doesn't matter Angel my sleeping bag is big enough for you and shippo come on bedtime children ". Angel stood up and dust off her dress. " excuse me miss kagome " before I can stop her she was already out of sight

 ** _Sesshomaru Pov_**

She smelt like me she was no doubt my daughter but I couldn't figure out who the other scent was. I lied seeing if she will tell me who her mother was. But she didn't saying anything. I don't know why am angered that I will do such an awful thing as kill my own kin much less her mother. I stayed close to my half brother's group to keep an eye on her. I smelt the graveyard soil before I saw the soul collectors and my daughter 's scent as well as the half breeds. I got up and told Jarken to stay and watch Rin.

I saw that she stopped and masked her aura and scent she is still to young and her staying hidden won't last long. "Inuyasha habe you made your choice?".

" Kikyo I have I choose you its always been you"

"Than get rid of my copy. Make my soul whole again."

"Kikyo its not that easy she's like a sister to me"

"I will give you two choices than either kill the copy or make me your mate right here right now and let me join your group and tell them you belong to me

" I will take you here Kikyo"

 _'disgusting '_ I thought his baka brother was willing to mate the dead than the living knowing what was going to take place I put my hand on her shoulder noticing her curled fists at her side she jumped and looked at me her fear skyrocketed and that upset him. "Come you don't need to see what happens next your still young". She only nodded her head and followed

" Inuyasha?"

"It's nothing Kikyo thought I smelt something "

Sesshomaru heard his brother say as he continues to mate the dead their moans loud enough for everyone to hear. I placed my hands on my daughter's ears and her shook in fear ' _did I really do such things that my own pup fears me?"_

As i got us out of hear range she turned to me. "I'll go now father excuse me " .i grabbed her arm and she glared back at me. "It is not easy for this one to apologize whatever I did to you and yojr mother am sorry". Her eyes had the smell of salt as she cried and said, softly, " if only sorry is enough to change the damage you have caused "

Something I never felt happened it was like I have hit something so hard that my heart hurt and my stomach was sliced open I said nothing as my only daughter walked away

 _ **Angel Pov**_

I was fuming and hurt my uncle never loved my mother! I kicked a rock it flew like a bullet. I saw how hurt mother was when she saw those what they call soul collectors the woman Kikyo was dead was she not? She smelt like dirt and evil. Shs gives a bad vibe. I have to watch her when she comes to near mother. I walked back to her camp I dIdn't pay attention to father words as the mean nothing as if they can change the future.

"That is were you are wrong pup"

I jumped and turned around I knew who she was before I saw her smelt her. "Grandmother, what is the purpose of sending me here and are you the one from the time I was?

" pup as moon mother I see everything and I know my future self sent you back. I sent you back to fix the mistakes that led to your future. As you already know the half breed doesn't love your mother, yes I know who she is. You father, however, does hard to believe am sure but my son doesn't know how to realize it you need to stop certain things to happen"

"What about my foster family? And how will I know when those certain things happened? I will do it cause the mother deserves love and happiness. "

"You just stumbled into your first one and as your vampire family, you will come across soon change their fate as well fix what was broken in both your families. I got to go now Angel remember sweetheart am not as far as you think "

I ran to her and hugged her she was shocked at first but hugged me back. "Thank you grandmother " she kissed the top of my head ."Though am known to be cold I love my son as his father but it wasn't meant to be I love the Miko as my daughter am here to help save the family my son deserves and the family you deserve "

I waved as my grandmother took to the sky smiling though father will be hard to get along with since I still feared him but I will make things right and right the wrong that was done to both my mother and father. And my vampire family


	18. Chapter 18

_**Angel's Pov**_

Mother was sleeping when I got back as well as her friends. Though I hardly felt the cold it was a very chilly night. I sat near a tree and stared across from me. Uncle wasn't back yet I used the time to think. Grandmother said I'll run into my foster family soon but am with my real parents?

If I were to see them that means their mother already turned them to vampires well uncle Klaus a hybrid. My eyebrows knit together in confusion. This was hard I didn't know what to change anyway. I heard a twig snap I looked up and saw Uncle with that woman. I glared at them both

"What are you doing up still brat?"

I raised my eyebrow at him and the woman kept looking at me

"See something you like?"

The woman eyes narrowed at me the feeling of malice from this woman and smell of dirt was suffocating

"An unholy mating tell me girl what Miko gave birth to you?"

I laughed waking everyone up. They all looked at unlce and the woman. Mother, however, was looking down once she saw her. "Miss. Angel, what is going on?" Miroku asked

I looked at him and back at uncle who seemed uneasy

"Look, zombie, I don't have to tell you anything I don't like chatting with the dead. Uncle, you should be ashamed you have mated the dead and she has the nerve of saying I was born from an unholy mating which was something you both did!"

Inuyasha eyes went wide and glared at me it didn't scare me mother called out at him then "Inuyasha is this true?". Inuyasha glared at me for one more moment and turned to her.

" Keh so what if I mated Kikyo she will be joining our group as of today"

Mother had a look of pure sadness and anger I wanted to punch uncle and this woman so bad

"Hold on! As a pack there should be a vote of all pack members. As pack leader you should know the rules uncle if you refuse to care of your pack members wishes than your role as pack leader is forfeited and the role will be taken over by my - Kagome "

I almost slipped no one noticed my mistake but I fear Miroku noticed as he kept his eyes on me. Uncle growled at me and I shrugged showing him I really didn't care about this woman as the rest of the group. The woman named Kikyo stepped up to me in the face the smell of burnt ash and foul-smelling came from her the smell of hate she was no pure Miko

"Listen here girl you respect your elders! You don't speak this way to me do you know who I am!?"

I sarcastically laughed and stepped back before I put her back where she belong in hell. The wind blew my hair back and the whole group felt on edge of me and the Miko

"Kikyo right anyways do you see that you feel threatened by a five-year-old? I don't have to respect any one who has poor manners respect is earned not given and you speak as if you're good but your nothing but a dark Miko and uncle is as stupid as he looks to mate someone as evil as you."

"You!" Kikyo slapped me and mother came to my aid. "Kikyo thats enough! She was just telling the truth even we can tell" I had my head I was trying to calm down. I didn't succeed

I walked up to Kikyo and when Inuyasha stepped in front of her I grabbed his arm burning at it it went past his robe of the fire rat and the shock on his face made me grin. I tossed him aside while everyone gasped I grabbed Kikyo who was trying to purify me. My beast was coming out and I didn't know what to do as this scared my beast never comes out. I was about to send Kikyo back to hell but something sharp hit my back and the last thing I saw was Kikyo shocked face

 _ **Kagome's Pov**_

I didn't know what happened. Angel was not herself I know I can feel it. It angered me when Kikyo slapped her. Inuyasha was knocked from Angel toss him. Suprised that her fire can burn his robe of the fire rat. I had to use my arrow to put Angel asleep. When she fell I ran to pick her up before Kikyo can hurt her. "Kikyo I suggest that you leave or things might get ugly for you both as the vote I vote no guys what do you say".

My friends all voted no Kikyo was furious she was about to speak when Sesshomaru walked in. His eyes land on me with Angel in my arms he seemed to grow more colder

" and where have you been!? Your daughter almost put her self in danger! I had to put her down before she hurt herself!"

His eyes narrowed at me "you used your Powers Miko on my pup?" Angel began to stir her eyes once again gold for when she was about to attack Kikyo her eyes were red. I put her down and she put her hand on her head. "Are you okay Angel?".

She couldn't form words like she was shocked I want to hug her but I was painfully pinned to a tree by a very angry demon lord. " STOP FATHER!"

Sesshomaru gripped tighten on my throat I didn't claw at his hands my heart has been broken already the one I loved chose the dead. I looked at Sesshomaru in the eyes. "Go ahead do it Sesshomaru!"

He glared at me and drew blood with his nails i screamed. "STOP PLEASE DAD! SHE DIDNT HURT ME PLEASE!" Angel cried out Sesshomaru turned his head to Angel she ran up to him place her small hand on his arm

"Why do care about this Miko?! She could have killed you!"

"Dad please stop you can't kill her! Youll be doing it all over again!"

"What do you speak of! She's nothing a human a useless life!"

"BECAUSE SHES MY MOTHER!"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sesshomaru's Pov**_

"daddy please let mom go, please!". I looked at my pup's eyes the same gold like my own. She smelt like me and the other was of Cherry Blossom and lavender. The same as the Miko. I dropped her and she fell to her knees coughing as air once again filled her lungs. Angel rushed to her mother's aid. How can this be possible she was a full demon! She would have been a half breed like that filth who almost hurt her.

She turned to me her eyes still held the smell of salt. " I can do my best to explain father I don't want to change so much as I don't know the after effects in the future."

The Miko was wide-eyed and didn't speak. The others were wise to say nothing.

"You little bitch!". Inuyasha held his sword out aiming at her I knocked him down and sneered at him. " you are brave Inuyasha to even think you can touch my pup as well as her mother."

Angel got up and pulled on my sleeve and looked at the half breed something I didn't like. "Father he's being used as a puppet I didn't feel it before but once I got close to him I felt the string of dark magic and it makes sense. Kikyo is behind it."

Kikyo yelled and almost attacked her again but I held my sword out and cut the string she always held around her neck now I know my pup was telling the truth as the string broke Kikyo screamed again and ran. "This isn't over just wait and see!"

Inuyasha fell screaming and holding his head. I turned and sat next to the Miko as my pup helped her uncle. The Miko didn't say anything as she too was shocked at the news. "Miko."

She held her hand up to stop me. "No Sesshomaru I don't want to hear it. I know you'll never mate a human much less have a child with one. I understand."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her for a moment and turned to looked at his daughter he didn't want her to disappear. She was bringing water to Inuyasha and checking his forehead. The others were helping as well. As for the Miko Kagome, she always fascinated him she didn't fear him as she does now. She stood up for people she cared for as well as protect those she cared for.

Her beauty is something many humans don't have she took the young kit as her own even when the kit was a demon. She valued all life and is always putting others first. I dare not admit before but I liked the Miko since I first set eyes on her and when she spoke I loved her fire a fire that has passed down to one and she was perfect

I looked at her again and lifted her chin to look at me loving the way she blushed as I did so. "What if I want to have my daughter what if I chose you. Will, you chose me?"

 _ **Kagome's Pov**_

My heart was beating a mile a minute. Sesshomaru wants to mate me and wants Angel. Once I found out she was mine I remembered her story I gripped my shirt where my heart was. I didn't want us to go through that future. As if reading my mind Sesshomaru spoke. " we will do our best to make that future disappear. She is with us now and I know she wil help not to make it so."

I blushed again I thought I loved Inuyasha but he hurt me so. Sure he was being controlled but the pain is still there and Sesshomaru though tried to kill a few times in the past but he saved me a few times as well. I understand why he almost did this time he was protecting his child as I would in that situation

I looked back at Sesshomaru. "Can...can we take it slow? So that way we can know each other?". I felt like I was a tomato with how my face feels Sesshomaru kissed my forehead a bit sad he didn't kiss my lips. " I'll be ready when your ready allow me to court you Kagome "

All I can do was nod

 _ **Angel's Pov**_

I smiled as my parents talked things were going in a good direction. I was helping my uncle recover from the dark magic Kikyo placed on him. He kept eyeing me I smiled at him and used my powers to see how much damage Kikyo did.

"Why do you still care for me after how I treated you and Kagome?"

I jumped at his sudden words I blinked twice and continued my work

"Uncle I don't blame you yes the words were quite harsh but in the end, you weren't yourself. But am not gonna lie that spell Kikyo used wouldn't have worked if you didn't feel those emotions I understand you loved her but you don't use much less hurt those you love and as for me and mother well were family and I always love my family"

Inuyasha still eyed me and we were quiet for a time til Sango cleared her throat

"Angel if you don't mind we have a few questions again "

I wrapped the last of uncles arm with spare cloth mother kit gave me and nodded my head. I smiled at Sango and everyone yet again sat around the fire

"Um, where to start?" I asked

It was father who spoke, "how did me and the -Kagome mate?"

I began to feel nervous. When I didn't speak mother put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and with a deep breath I spoke

"Uh, it's not easy to say since I only know of what I've been told. You...father ...you forced my mother to mate you"

There was a dead silence and I began to shake damn this five-year-old body! Everyone jumped when uncle yelled.

"WHATTTT!? WHERE THE FUCK WAS I?! IMA KILL YOU SESSHOMARU!"

I got up quick and placed my hands on him and he froze in place Miroku chuckle softly. "Well, that's one way to do it how you do that angel?"

I looked at uncle and shook my head at him and looked back at mother and father. Mother moved away from father and father didn't like by the look on his face

A feeling of dread came over me and I knew I had to finish the story and answer uncles question

"Uncle you didn't get a chance cause father had killed you along with your companions and mated mother soon after and that's how I was made. Mother father please understand if neither come to with your feelings the future is bound to happen."

Mother stood up and hugged me I looked at her with tears in my eyes. she turned to father and me again. "Angel am sorry I can't"

my shoulders slumped . I wiped my nose as snot was coming out from it. " Oi! can you unfreeze me brat!"

I jumped once again and hurried to uncle. " am super sorry uncle " I placed my hands on him again and blue and sliver sparks came out and uncle was once again free.

"same as always half breed mind your tongue when it comes to my grandpup! Sesshomaru you have been given a second chance as well as you miko kagome. what you don't understand is that both of you are soulmates"

"mother" father said


	20. Chapter 20

**Angel's Pov**

I smiled when grandmother showed up. the others didn't feel the same. I tilted my head to the side wondering why everyone was on edge. I ran up to hug her and smiled big when grandmother tighten her arms around me. even father was shocked that I ran up to her

father spoke in his bored tone as always and pulled me to his side. He looked at grandmother like he and her didn't quite get along. "mother what brings you here"

Grandmother Kimi unfolded her fan. which made a loud snap. "A mother can't visit her son?"

"It's never a visit with you mother what is it that you seek and what do you mean me and the miko are soul mates"

I kept looking between father and grandmother they weren't saying a word. feeling more stressed I pulled at father sleeve when he looked down at me I gave my best smile. mother giggled while the rest of the group 'aww'

"daddy listen please grandmother is the one that brought me back here."

grandmother smiled at me and looked at mother and father. she walked up to mother but father stepped in front of her. grandmother raised her eyebrow and swatted his hand away. I giggled and father gave me the stink eye

"miko Kagome I know your afraid about what your daughter told you. you can prevent it or let the same future happen though Angel changed some the outcome is the same. what you and my son have is the up most rare it is called a soul mark. if you refuse each other you'll both lose your minds. like Sesshoamru did in the future . the kamis don't lie swee one"

grandmother held mother hand as she spoke to her. she looked at father with eyes that looked like longing and inner struggle . than mother looked at me I smiled at her softly she walked towards father and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. I did what any 5 year would do "ewwww!"

everyone laughed well everyone but grandmother and father who only smiled at me and who looked shell shocked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at me

"as sweet as this is we still have naraku to kill and a dark miko to get rid of"

I frowned though uncle was hurt by the one who he loved he still believes he can save Kikyo when she has done the worst to him. I put my hand on his shoulder

"you cant save her uncle yasha. she isn't who you want her to be she is dark now"

father 'hn' and walked to uncle with his hand out uncle eyed him wondering what was up his sleeve. knowing father and what he wanted to do I picked up uncle hand and smiled at me when he glared at me but none the less let me put his hand in fathers

"Inuyasha for the sake of my pup and future mate I would like to put everything behind us and work as brothers"

uncle didn't know what to say but shook his hand and a small smiled was on his lips grandmother once again smiled

"well now that is settled I have more news. you will not be able to destroy Naraku on your own you will need help by the most-

before grandmother can finish I caught a familiar scent. my eyes widen and I ran down the small path were grandmother came.

"ANGEL! WHERE ARE YOU GOING COME BACK NOW!"

I heard mother say as they all followed me when I reached the scent blood hit my nose and almost made me throw up. father was next me and looked where I was looking there in the middle of many dead bodies was a blond man with his mouth on one humans neck. father was about to attack him

"WAIT! I know him "

"how do you know him Angel"

mother and the others came than mother gasped at the secne and uncle mummder "knew I smelled at lot of blood"

I walked to the man but mother stopped as well as father I looked at them "he wont hurt me"

I shrugged them off and my parents was about to follow but grandmother stopped them "she is right let her go all will be known soon"

As I walked up to the man he looked at me with his blood covered mouth I can tell it hasn't been long since he turned and that the others were close by but where? I bent down to the man and smiled softly at him

"hello Klaus "


	21. Chapter 21

**Angel's Pov**

"hello Klaus I know you don't know me and your wondering how I know your name please I mean harm please hear me out"

uncle Klaus chuckled and continued to drain his dinner. I can hear all the blood draining from the body. this person had a family was someone son or daughter I couldn't tell since the body was badly mauled. when uncle Klaus was done he wiped his mouth

"little girl do you not fear death or are you just stupid"

"you can't hurt me Klaus see my family is here and they can take you out doesn't matter if your the first-ever hybrid. I suggest you listen and please bring mama beka"

I got up and held my hand out to uncle Klaus who eyed me and got up on his own. "guess we can't eat you all we're quite full lead the way child"

I smiled and Klaus blushed just a bit. the rest of the Mickelson came out from the tress my family and looked ready to fight. making sure no one starts fighting I grabbed uncle Klaus hand noticing how warm it was. he looked shocked as I did and brought him to father with a big smile on my face

"daddy met my foster uncle Nicklaus mikaelson"

 _ **Klaus Pov**_

this little girl came from no where. she was a cute five year old indeed she seemed to familiar but I know for sure that I never met her before. plus she knew my name am sure she is enemy sent by father. she was also unusual with her silver hair and gold eyes. she gave off a very powerful vibes which makes me on edge. but when she smiled it seems like all I can see was her. but what confused me more is when she called me her foster uncle. the rest of my family was shocked as well.

"child are you mad? I've never met you before."

the little girl pouted cutely as if trying to get her words together. I took this time to look at the child's family there was another child who looked like a fox? and three other women one of them with what looked like a pink and black fighting suit and one who was wearing such a revealing outfit her black hair and brown eyes fixed on me and the child next to me. the older one, however, looked wise and old yet you can't tell as she looks so young she had markings that were unusual. than there was a man with what looked like dog ears and silver hair with a red kimono and a sword at his hip. the other looked like a priest with his black and purple robes and long staff. the other was like the woman and another male with the same silver hair and gold eyes and crescent moon on their foreheads but that one they must be related.

"...so thats the story uncle kalus"

I looked down at the child unaware that she was even speaking when she looked at me my cold heart seemed to get warmer. " I beg your pardon?"

Rebekah moved past me and went to kneel down to the child's eye level and she hugged her with all her might feeling a little bit jealous when bekah hugged her back.

"Nickalus did you honestly not hear what she said am sorry love whats your name again?"

"its angel mommy sorry I mean Rebekah"

I growled when she called my sister mother. I pulled Rebekah back with everyone else and the little girls family saw it as a threat and pulled their weapons out. Angel I believe was her name was wide-eyed as she was pulled behind the two silver hair males. Everyone was ready to fight.

 _ **Angel's Pov**_

i don't know how everything went from 0 to 100 real quick (A/N: get it? no just me? alright on with the story LOL)

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

I jumped when grandmother yelled at everyone she was scary at times she moved in front of father and uncle and put both her hands on their swords and they growled but none the less lowered their swords. she turned to the others with a stone cold expression

"I get that you don't fully understand the situation but that doesn't mean you can fight each other when I assure you. you and your family will lose. I can give you the information you need to understand. in order to defeat one that still walks in my grandpup's time"

Grandmother waved her hand and a black mist covered my foster family. I tried to get to them but father and uncle held me back "daddy uncle! they dont mean harm!"

father 'hn' and looked at me "mother is simply giving them their memories that were in your time do not fear."

I watched as the Mikaelsons held their heads. worry eating at my heart once the black mist disappeared uncle, as well as mama bekah, looked at father with rage.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" they both said

everything went into chaos as they rushed father and everyone was fighting with me yelling for them to stop


	22. Chapter 22

_**Angel's Pov**_

Everything happened so fast once grandmother gave back their memories. Uncle Klaus and mama Bekah rushed father and that's when vampires and demons started fighting. I worried as mother, as well as Sango and the others, pulled me back. There was going to be a bloody battlefield! and I am not sure as whos bodies will be lying dead on the grass along with the rest of the bodies that littered the ground.

"You fucker! how can you do that to a child! she was five!"

"WIND SCAR!"

"REBEKAH MOVE! EVERYONE MOVE BACK!"

"Seems even vampires lack manners you forget that your future hasn't happened yet"

With everyone yelling and fighting and uncle unleashed his wind scar I panicked and slipped out from grandmother back and ran to shield my foster family. I got there in time as the wind died down me and my other family stood strong while my real family was left wide-eyed as a light blue orb surrounded us. I took a slow breath out as i felt my powers leave me and dropping the shield that held me and the others.

"Fuck Angel I could've killed you! are you stupid they almost killed us!"

I walked up to Uncle and poked him hard as I glared hard at me and turned back to look at all of them. mainly father who looked back with the same fierceness.

"ALL OF YOU ACTED RASHLY! they only attacked cause they regain all those feelings and memories! though that future hasn't happened yet it felt like it already did to them! - I pointed at father- They treated me like their own when not only did you kill mother but need I remind you me as well. you have no right to act the way you did! when I didn't have a mother Rebekah stepped in -I pointed to mother- I know you didn't have a choice when you left me with them but after all, I told you-you still shot spiritual arrows at them are you all mad?! why is a five year acting like an adult when am supposed to be the child! we all need to get along in order to face whatever comes our way understand!?"

when I yelled at them lighting and strong winds blew as sparks started to form around my fists. Mama Rebekah grabbed my hand i looked up at her as she wiped my tears from my face and smiled at me. "lovebug calm down your eyes are changing" she looked at my family and back at hers and spoke in a calm voice

" I apologize for our rash behavior hope you allow us to visit Angel she loves us as much as you can see. we will help in any way we can"

"whoa whoa hold on Rebekah we don't know what fight their fighting it is foolish to get involed," Uncle Elijah said Klaus looked at me and Mama Bekah hands and put his hand on his brother

"Brother she is family remember always and forever"

The rest of my foster family nodded in agreement and looked at grandmother

 _ **hours later after everyone calmed down/ Angel"s Pov still**_

I was sitting on mama Bekah's lap to her enjoyment as everyone ate they seemed to get along but not without the awkwardness it will take time am sure. grandmother explain the situation

"you see Naraku still wanders in Angel's time though my son was part of his plan he didn't count on me sending Angel back in time to stop him and fix things the right way only you two families can defeat him with all your powers combine Naraku will be gone forever. he wanted Sesshomaru to kill Angel as she is immune to demons and Miko it is she who he fears."

I looked up from my ramen and looked at grandmother kimi seems like she was keeping things from. I frowned and kept eating. Uncle Klaus looked at father who kept a watchful eye on all of them as well as uncle yasha.

"We haven't seen this Narkau you speak of in our time and if you had the power to send Angel back why not just kill Naraku yourself "

Mama Bekah glared at uncle but waited for grandmother answer . Grandmother looked at me mother and father and back to uncle Klaus

"Everyone has suffered mostly my family I don't not wish for that future to happen. I want them as well your family to live much better lives all of you are angel's family I'll do anything for that to happen and not the future that angel has come from. I am not always cold and heartless as some may think."

I looked at father who eyed his mother I know grandmother means well but father doesn't seem to trust her . I know she left to her sky castle and left father with my late grandfather . Maybe that's why. I saw uncle yasha slumping I remmeber he last his mother during childbirth , I crawled over to him and sat on his lap. He gave me a confused looked I smiled at him and looked at grandmother who nodded her head

"Uncle inuyasha I learned something new from grandmother may I show you?"

Uncle shrugged and rubbed my head. I giggled which made him smile. I used all my streagth to summon my lil surprise for uncle. It was as flat as a wall mirror and it floated so everyone can see. I smiled as I did it right and I know father and uncle will love it. it fogged up and cleared showing a man and a woman in an all white castle with clouds around them and high on top of the castle was a big Cresent moon. . Both father uncle and even mother gasped

"Mother?"

"Father"

I smiled and waved at the two in the mirror like orb grandmother had a small smile on her face.

"Half breed ...Inuyasha your mother lives with me in the sky castle she misses she greatly and your father as well."

The older male smiled at grandmother which she smiled back.

"Kimi thank you"

"Not me tashio our grandpup"

The man looked at me and my forehead than to father he than smiled as big as a man can


End file.
